Balloons
by Snavej
Summary: Lin is forced to inhale helium to amuse small children.


**Imagine your OTP sucking the helium from balloons and giggling at their high pitched voices. Bonus if Person A's and/or Person B's voice is usually very deep.**

* * *

"Come on now Lin, be helpful," Madoka scolded.

"I have been helpful," Lin muttered. "I put up the banner."

They both looked to the banner that read 'Welcome!'.

"Yes, but we also need to blow up all these balloons!" Madoka pointed out.

Lin sighed.

"You don't think this is a little overboard, do you?"

"Overboard?" Madoka looked around at the decorations that covered the entirety of living room. "Not at all."

"The kid is going to be slightly freaked out."

"No he won't be. He'll feel wanted and loved," Madoka said, pouting. "Now shut up and blow up the balloons."

Lin rolled his eyes and reached for the helium container.

"Why doesn't Noll have to do this?" he asked as he sat down. "He's going to be the kid's uncle after all."

"Noll is looking after Himeko while Mai cooks with Ayako," Madoka explained.

"Why can't I—"

"The last time you babysat Himeko, she had you swearing off children for the rest of the month and my ovaries don't want to hear that again."

"Any child of ours would be a lot better behaved than that demon spawn."

"Himeko is a delightful child."

"You would think that."

Madoka sighed as she tied off another balloon.

"Alright then," she said after a few minutes silence, "I'll let you get out of this if you suck in some of that helium and talk in a silly voice."

"No."

Lin blew up another balloon and tied it off before chucking it into the pile. It rose unsteadily to the ceiling where it sat with its siblings, buffeted occasionally by the drafts running through the room.

"Oh come on, that was a great idea!" Madoka whined with a pout. She narrowed her eyes at Lin and then smirked. "Himeko!"

"No, stop whatever scheme you have right now," Lin demanded.

But it was too late. The six year old girl had run into the room and into her godmother's arms.

"Himeko, my darling, don't you want to hear Lin talk after inhaling the helium?" Madoka prompted.

Himeko frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because it'll make his voice all high and squeaky," Madoka explained.

Himeko's eyes widened in wonder.

"But his voice is so low! I don't believe you!"

"Well we'll just have to get him to prove it!" Madoka said happily.

"Yes, do prove it to Himeko," another voice said.

Lin looked up to see Oliver smirking in the doorway. He scowled.

"No."

Himeko pouted.

"We are trying to set up for the welcoming party of the new member of our family and—"

"Nothing would make the new kid feel more welcome than knowing his new family had a sense of humour," Madoka pointed out.

"The child is eight years old."

"So?"

"Lin," Himeko whined. "Do the thing!"

"I refuse."

Himeko screwed up her eyes and Lin knew what was coming. She was going to cry. The demon spawn could do it on demand if she so wanted. Before the first bawl left her mouth however, Mai burst into the room.

"Who made Himeko cry?" she demanded, rushing to her daughter and hugging her.

"Lin," Oliver snitched.

Mai rounded on Lin.

"What did you do?"

"I—"

A phone began ringing. Oliver answered it.

"They'll be here in five minutes," he summarised as he hung up.

"Well?" Mai prompted.

Motherhood had made Mai scary in Lin's opinion. He was not sure he liked the change.

"I was just about to inhale some of this helium to demonstrate its effects on the voice," Lin said hastily.

Himeko's tears evaporated and she giggled. Everyone waited and watched. Lin sighed and sucked the helium into his lungs.

"Hello."

Flashbacks from his teenage years when his voice broke came flooding back to Lin as the others giggled at his expense.

"You sound silly!" Himeko declared. "Say something else!"

"Like what?"

She laughed again.

"I wanna go!"

Lin passed the balloon to the demon spawn so she could try.

"Breathe out first and then suck in the air," he instructed, his voice wobbling as he spoke.

Out of the corner of his eye, Lin could see Madoka smiling and Oliver smirking. Mai disappeared back to the kitchen, content that her child was happy.

"Hello?" Himeko ventured. "Ahh! I sound so weird!"

The sound of a key in the door caused them all to spin around. The front door opened and Gene stepped through, followed by Yasuhara and an eight year old boy, their new son.

"Welcome home!" Himeko squeaked, her voice still affected by the helium.

A moment of silence occurred before everyone laughed.

"Everyone, this is Toma. Toma, this is everyone," Yasuhara said, making the introductions.

Himeko was the first in line to greet the boy, still clutching the half inflated balloon.

"Breathe this in," she said. "It'll make your voice funny!"

Toma appeared shocked at being spoken to so readily, but took the balloon and breathe it in.

At that moment, Mai, Ayako and Houshou began bringing the food through to the lounge. In the ensuing chaos, Madoka slipped beside Lin and sat on his lap.

"See, now that wasn't too bad now, was it?"

"It was dreadful," Lin muttered, his voice slowly returning normal. "The kid does look terrified."

"The kid has a name," Madoka pointed out.

Lin rolled his eyes again.

"I don't think my participation would help at this juncture."

"Possibly not," Madoka agreed. "But for future reference, the voice breaking thing was super sexy."

Lin scowled at her teasing.

"You're going to turn into Oliver if you keep doing that."

"Maybe then the demon spawn would like me."

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'd go that far."

A small blur of pink and blue barrelled into Lin.

"Here's your cake!" Himeko said.

The icing from the cake now resided mostly on Lin's shirt, but Himeko remained oblivious to this fact as she raced off again to be 'helpful'.

"I give up," Lin said as he sat back in the chair.

Madoka laughed, wiped off a bit of icing from his shirt and licked it off her finger.

"Sounds like a good plan."

* * *

 **Author's note: So I tried to write fluff.**


End file.
